


¿Y cuándo el monstruo, no es un monstruo?

by Jaguaryu



Category: Naruto
Genre: 4 times and 1 time, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguaryu/pseuds/Jaguaryu
Summary: Ah…cuando lo amas.(O, cuatro veces en las que alguien odió a Fugaku y la vez que alguien lo amó.)





	¿Y cuándo el monstruo, no es un monstruo?

 

 **_I_ ** **_._ **

La primera vez que pasa, Fugaku todavía no comprende del todo la situación.

La recuerda, eso sí. No porque puede repetir cada palabra dicha o porque nombrar a todos los involucrados, sino porque si se lo propone, puede _sentir_ el mismo frío en los huesos que sintió en aquel entonces.

Aún no podía diferenciar correctamente entre lo bueno y lo malo. Era un niño todavía. Pero eso, a nadie le importó.

Quizás fue su error, considera.

Sucedió en una sala de entrenamiento. El jefe del clan Uchiha, su padre, supervisaba el progreso del dominio del Sharingan de los más jóvenes, que se enfrentaban de par en par como parte del adiestramiento.

Sin tener absoluto control de sus habilidades y sin tener, mucho menos, conciencia de la repercusión de su fuerza, recuerda haber lastimado a otro niño. Recuerda haberlo dejado tumbado en el suelo. Recuerda que hubo sangre.

No parecía nada serio, hasta que pasaron los segundos y el otro no se puso en pie. Los adultos se acercaron a examinar al herido y murmuraron algo que le sonó a Fugaku como “daño permanente” en uno de los ojos. En ese momento fue que le entró el frío.

Fue un accidente, dijo. No ha sido a propósito, repitió con voz temblorosa y muerto de miedo. Pero nadie lo escuchó.

El niño fue tomado en brazos y permaneció consciente a pesar de todo. Hasta tuvo el coraje voltear en dirección a Fugaku.

“ _Te odio_ ” dijeron los labios del pequeño, sin emitir ningún sonido y aún así Fugaku lo escuchó con toda claridad.

Entonces, Fugaku no sabía qué era el odio. Pero recuerda haber sentido algo parecido a la culpa comenzando a nacer en su pecho, y unas terribles ganas de llorar. Al final se contuvo porque su padre lo apartó de la mayoría, lo llevó con otros ninjas ya expertos en combate y le dijo que no debía preocuparse por los debiluchos, porque ellos eran la escoria del clan.

Qué significaban esas palabras, Fugaku no lo supo. Pero lo aprendería.

 

**_II._ **

La segunda ocasión sucedió en su adolescencia. Desde hacía un año, le fueron asignando misiones de alto rango, ya que se desempeñó con la mayor eficiencia en la escuela y en el desarrollo de sus exámenes. Se convirtió en jounin en un parpadeo. Estaba cumpliendo con las expectativas de todos los líderes del clan, tal y como estaba planeado.

Aún no conocía el fracaso, pero…

Pero el mundo es demasiado cruel.

Le asignaron esa misión en solitario, lo cual se hacía cada vez más frecuente con el paso de los meses.

Fugaku se encontró con un pandemónium, en una villa perdida en las montañas que a duras penas había reunido el dinero suficiente para contratar sus servicios.

Había una banda de asesinos; de ninjas renegados de cada uno de los rincones del continente que, como todos alguna vez, habían intentado vencer a la jerarquía del mundo y habían fracasado. Y en lugar de admitir la derrota y madurar, permanecían con el orgullo herido y con la ira justa y necesaria para convencerse de que el universo les debía alguna especie de vida fácil y obscena. Se habían reunido en circunstancias misteriosas y se habían adueñado de aquel valle, con toda su población. Habían sobornado a muchos y habían amenazado a muchos más para tener testigos que proclamaran su inocencia. Así, la justicia jamás les alcanzaba.

Esa vez, Fugaku se convenció de que fue su culpa. Solo estaba tratando de hacer su trabajo, quería ayudar y hacer lo correcto, porque creía genuinamente que las personas no debían ser tratadas como basura. Pero eso no era suficiente.

El problema fue que, de alguna forma, el enemigo se las había arreglado para burlar la inteligencia de la Aldea de la Hoja. Cabe aclarar que no fueron las técnicas y los secretos ninja los que superaron a Fugaku ya que esa información sí era precisa.

Fue la filosofía de los malhechores. Fue la mentalidad de colmena la que obligó a los mismos civiles a delatar la presencia de Fugaku como infiltrado –como extranjero, como peligro–, porque ya conocían cuál era el castigo impuesto a los “traidores”. Y la pandilla de asesinos, conocedores de la fuerza del clan Uchiha, magnificada por los rumores, no se enfrentaron a Fugaku. Se inmolaron a sí mismos y a la villa entera con ellos, solo para hacer un último tributo a su reinado de terror.

Fugaku fue demasiado débil, demasiado lento. En lugar de ayudar, se vio a sí mismo como el verdugo, porque estaba seguro de haber condenado a toda esa gente a morir entre las llamas. En una sola noche, no había quedado ni una sola casa en pie.

Fugaku todavía recuerda, con dolorosa claridad, a una pequeña sobreviviente que encontró en la madrugada, a la que aplicó todos sus conocimientos para mantenerla con vida.

Cuando la niña abrió los ojos y observó a su alrededor, la noche anterior y todos sus horrores parecieron correr por su mirada. Finalmente miró a su salvador y con la voz llena de furia, le escupió:

— _Te odio_.

Si la niña solo buscaba un blanco para su furia o si se refería al hecho de que habría sido un acto de misericordia haberla dejado morir con su familia, Fugaku no lo sabe. Quizás fueron ambas cosas. Quizás ella tenía razón en odiarlo.

La verdad es que las palabras le duelen más de lo que jamás ha imaginado.

Le duelen, porque solo estaba tratando de ayudar.

  

**_III._ **

En la tercera vez, Fugaku no está seguro de quién tiene la culpa.

Tal vez era suya. Tal vez pudo haber elegido a alguien más. Tal vez pudo haber combatido con más ahínco la decisión de sus padres, para hacerles ver a todos que él sería, sin lugar a dudas, la próxima cabeza del clan y que podía transformar las reglas a su gusto.

Pero apenas acababa de convertirse en un adulto y a pesar de toda su búsqueda de sabiduría y fortaleza, hay detalles de su propia humanidad que escapan a su entendimiento.

Las cosas eran complicadas y a la vez, no lo eran. Las leyes del clan existían, servían a su propósito, y todos sabían que debían acatarlas. Todos sabían que el Sharingan debía perpetuarse en los hijos de los hijos de los hijos...

La vida es complicada, y las mujeres especialmente.

Fugaku recuerda haber estado sentado en un cuarto en penumbras. El silencio solo fue interrumpido por el sollozo de Mikoto.

Él nunca estuvo seguro de cómo dirigirse a ella. No fue precisamente su amiga en el pasado, pero tampoco era la antagonista de la historia o algo peor. Tiene la idea de que son hasta primos en algún grado consanguíneo y ahora, unos completos extraños para ambos, decidieron que van a ser esposos y que van a ser los próximos líderes del infame clan Uchiha.

— _Te odio_ —le dijo ella, y él no respondió.

Comprendió que él no había sido contemplado dentro del futuro que Mikoto imaginó para sí misma.

No sintió nada en ese instante. No se sintió de ninguna forma en particular ese día.

Lo gobernó una especia de apatía, que se propagó por sus venas, dejándolo vacío e indiferente a lo que estaba por suceder.

Con el tiempo, Mikoto comprendería que Fugaku no tuvo la culpa, que podían formar un futuro juntos y tratar de ser felices. Pero durante muchos años, el odio perduró.

 

**_IV._ **

Conforme al paso de los años, Fugaku ha aceptado que no es una persona fácil de amar. Que para los demás, es más sencillo odiarlo que intentar quererlo. Lo sabe y gracias al adormecimiento emocional que ha desarrollado, ya no le molesta.

Las personas y sus subordinados lo respetan, sus conocidos lo toleran, su familia le sobrevive y eso es suficiente.

Pero aún hay personas que lo sacan de sus casillas.

Fugaku está bastante convencido de que los vejestorios que anduvieron detrás del Tercer Hokage y que recientemente han comenzado a vigilar los pasos de Minato, lo odian con pasión.

No es que lo hayan expresado abiertamente, pero Fugaku lo percibe. Lo padece, como un peso real sobre sus hombros, porque sabe que no confían en él.

Fugaku no los culpa. Algún nivel de razón les concede. Se equivocan al creer que Fugaku está intentando usar a Minato para su beneficio, pero si él estuviera en su lugar, es probable que su intuición le dictaría sentimientos similares.

Después de todo, Minato es lo más cercano que tiene a… una amistad. A _algo_ con auténtico significado. No que Fugaku alguna vez hubiera intentado ponerlo en palabras, pero si tuviera que hacerlo, quizás diría que Minato es lo más importante en su vida. Y esos tres temían que el Cuarto fuera influenciado por él.

Si por casualidad entraba a la oficina del Cuarto Hokage cuando el trío de consejeros iba de salida, la atmósfera se tornaba pesada e incómoda. Si Minato lo saludaba al entrar, las cosas eran más sencillas. Pero si se sorprendían detrás de la puerta, Fugaku era sorprendido por un absurdo nudo en la garganta.

Esta es una de esas veces.

Los ancianos van saliendo y cierran el despacho del Hokage tras ellos, mientras él espera en el pasillo para entregar su reporte, porque de antemano le avisaron que Minato estaría ocupado aunque no le advirtieron con quiénes.

Fugaku tiene el fugaz impulso de sorprenderlos de alguna forma, pero no se le ocurre nada para decir. Así que guarda silencio y espera a que ellos den media vuelta para girar la perilla y abrir la puerta.

—Solo para que sepas —espeta Danzou con una contracción de los labios que denota algo muy parecido al asco—: _te odiamos_.

Y Fugaku sabe, como Danzou y los otros dos quieren que sepa, que sus palabras son las palabras de muchas personas en la aldea.

Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no alcanza sus ojos.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**1.** _

El sonido de la naturaleza viva bajo la aurora es el que termina por despertarlo. El viento que mueve las hojas y los pájaros que cantan.

Fugaku aprecia la claridad de la mañana que traspasa levemente las cortinas cerradas y que ilumina el suelo de aquel cuarto, perdido en medio de la espesura de una montaña. Hay ropa por todas partes y poco a poco se da cuenta de que no es solo suya.

Está soñoliento y todavía cansado, por lo que es un poco difícil recordar. Pero recuerda. Recuerda a Minato bajo su peso, recuerda las manos viajando por su espalda, los besos que repartió por su boca y sus mejillas, y su calor… Su calor, que le hizo sentir en el pecho la vehemencia de la mismísima creación, la delicia de sentirse fundido en él, en textura sagrada y pura.

Recuerda la imposible dulzura de sus palabras y de cada uno de sus gestos. Como si Minato realmente supiera que las hogueras fueron primero chispas, antes de conocer el viento; y que el mármol fue primero un grano de arena, antes de conocer la presión de la tierra. Como si supiera que fue el mundo el que tomó algo pequeño, tierno e inocente, y lo convirtió en algo duro, letal y aterrador.

Recuerda que Minato sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y que nunca miró al monstruo, sino al alma solitaria y cansada de recibir nada más que desprecio.

Hay muchas cosas que Fugaku recuerda.

Pero en este momento, por sobre todas esas cosas, recuerda ser y sentirse amado.

El cuerpo, que aún yace seguro bajo él, se mueve, como despertándose.

—¿Fu…? —murmura una voz con cadencia, y Fugaku está seguro de que Minato ha despertado hace unos segundos.

Recuerda sus ojos azules, colmados de deseo.

Fugaku lo abraza más fuerte por la cintura y coloca un beso sobre un hombro, en medio de cabellos del color del sol.

—Buenos días…

—Despacio, que fue mucho amor el día de ayer —dice Minato, sonriendo con el menor atisbo de malicia.

Hay algo cálido en el pecho de Fugaku cuando entrelaza los dedos de ambas manos y recibe las caricias de Minato al despertar, que son igual de suaves a las que recuerda de la noche anterior.

Así Fugaku se entrega a un placer doloroso, a una especie de enojo que anima. A un odio enamorado, deseoso de amar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Les agradezco por darme la oportunidad, cuento con no haberlos decepcionado.
> 
> Toda crítica que quieran hacerme será muy bien recibida, se los prometo. Se los recompensaré mejorando ♥


End file.
